The present invention is directed to a support stand, and it particularly relates to stands which are adapted for releaseably retaining pole-like objects in a supported upright position on a support surface. Thus, the present invention contemplates a support stand for such objects as banner poles, flag poles, real and artifical Christmas trees, rally markers and the like. It is particularly useful in cooperation with a support structure for banners such as that described in may co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 859,637 filed May 5, 1986.
As was noted in my co-pending application, the use of pole-like supports for message displays, advertising displays for the support of national and regional flags, and as a support for banners and flags that represent groups, such as sport teams, delegations and the like are becoming increasingly more popular. Use of such structures is highly desired for both indoor and outdoor functions. Where a support pole requires a temporary mount rather than a permanent mount, it is desirable to have a sturdy yet compact support stand which may readily be assembled and disassembled as use of the support pole requires. This need is felt both where the support pole is a single integral unit and where it is a collapsible pole structure such as that shown in my copending application.
Prior art support stands for pole-like objects have included stands of a permanent nature as well as some portable stands. Permanently affixed stands include tubular pipes which are embedded in the ground or which are implanted in concrete bases that are either embedded in the ground or permanently affixed to another support surface. Other stands may, for all practical purposes, be considered permanent due to their physical mass since they are not readily moveable; again, these include, for example, cast concrete blocks. Other permanent stands include rigid metallic brackets that may be bolted to a support surface, such as a sidewalk, plaza and the like.
On the other hand, temporary stands for portable pole-like objects found in the prior art include the traditional Christmas tree stand wherein a plurality of radially outwardly projecting legs may be attached by screws to a cup-like container adapted to receive the stump of a Christmas tree. Artificial Christmas trees have a smaller base which may be telescopically received in a tubular base support. Also, temporary support stands include those having a plurality of folding legs attached to slide brackets with these legs being scissor actuated to move from a stored position to a support position. In my co-pending application, Ser. No. 859,637, a new and improved stand is described wherein a support pad abuts the support surface and a plurality of legs pivot downwardly to terminate in staked ends that engage the ground or in support pads located at an offset relationship with respect to the central pad.
Despite these prior art supports, there remains a need for a support stand that may be disassembled into a stored position which can readily and easily be assembled in a support configuration to positively support a polelike object on a support surface. There is a further need for such a support stand which may readily be used in indoor and outdoor applications and which may be adjustable to compensate for slight irregularities in the flatness of the support surface. There is a further need for a support stand which may be stored in a minimum amount of space and which may be used repeatedly over a course of time. There is a further need for a support stand of simplified structure that requires minimum assembly time without the need for assembly tools.